Merchants provide products, services, or experiences to consumers at merchant shops using point-of-sale systems that facilitate financial transactions. The design of a point-of-sale system at a merchant shop can affect the type of functionality provided by the point-of-sale system, the quality and speed of consumer service, and other aspects of a consumer's overall experience at the merchant shop. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified.